El Matine de Karem
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Este es el fic del que les hable, pasen y ayudenme a sacarles la verdad a la Banda de Shane XD
1. ¡Bievenidos al Matine de Karem!

"_**El Matiné de Karem"**_

Se ve un cuarto oscuro, luego las luces se encienden mientras se escuchan los aplausos del público, en el centro de la habitación hay un asiento negro en el que está sentada nadie más que Karem saludando y sonriendo mostrando sus braquets. A un lado de ella hay cuatro asientos rojos en los que están sentados Eli Shane, a su lado Trixie Sting, luego Kord Zane y por ultimo Pronto el autodenominado el Magnifico, ademad de rey de Montaña Topo.

-¡Hola a todos los lectores! Bienvenidos a El Matiné de Karem y la animadora del programa la cual es…. ¡Yo! Jajaja. Bueno, estoy aquí con la Banda de Shane listos para ser entrevistados. Un placer tenerlos aquí Banda.

-Obviamente es un placer para ti tener como invitado a un magnifico Topoide como yo-. Se vanaglorió Pronto, los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Es un gusto estar en este programa Karem, pero ¿podrías decirnos de que se trata?-. Pregunto Trixie un tanto confundida.

-Esa es la mejor parte, en este programa los lectores podrán hacer la pregunta que quieran no importa si es ridícula o rara, pero la pregunta tiene que ser para la banda de Shane y se la puedes hacer a cualquier miembro de la banda. Pero atención, solo se responderán a las primeras 5 preguntas, en el siguiente episodio será igual y así sucesivamente, por cada capítulo solo pueden haber 5 preguntas-. Explico Karem, luego tomo un poco de agua que estaba en la mesa del centro. La gente de las gradas grito emocionada.

-¿Tendremos que responder a cualquier pregunta?-. Pregunto Kord un tanto nervioso, Karem sonrió maliciosamente.

-Así es mi querido Troll, CUALQUIER pregunta. Muy bien ¡COMENCEMOS! ¡QUE COMIENCEN LAS PREGUNTAS!


	2. ¡Que Comience el Show!

"_**¡Que comience el Show!"**_

-¡Aquí estamos otra vez con una nerviosa banda de Shane!-. El público aplaudió y silbo emocionado.

El más nervioso parecía ser cierto mecánico pues no sabía que le preguntarían, el resto de la banda intentaba lucir tranquila sin saber muy bien que esperar. Karem ya había leído todas las preguntas y sonreía maliciosamente para colocar aun más nerviosa a la Banda.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar y tengo una divertida forma de saber cual pregunta ira primero. ¡Damas, Caballeros, Troles de las Cavernas y Topoides! ¡Con ustedes, La Ruleta de Preguntas!

El suelo comenzó a abrirse mostrando una enorme ruleta con 5 nombres escritos en ella, el público aplaudió con emoción mientras la banda miraba sorprendida la ruleta. Karem se levanto y se coloco al lado de la ruleta con un micrófono lista para iniciar.

-Les explico uno de ustedes girara la ruleta y en el nombre del usuario que caiga se responderán a sus preguntas. ¡Que venga Eli Shane, por favor un fuerte aplauso!-. Dijo Karem aplaudiendo.

El joven Shane se coloco al otro lado de la ruleta y puso su mano listo para girarla, trago saliva con nerviosismo e hizo girar la ruleta. Volvió a su asiento mientras todos esperaban para ver en qué nombre caería, comenzó a perder velocidad y se detuvo por completo en el nombre de "_**pl**_".

-¡Muy bien! Para nuestro amigo "**_pl_**" que sale como anónimo, su pregunta es para Trixie Sting e Eli Shane: ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?-. Todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de los jóvenes.

La pelirroja y el Shane se sonrojaron fuertemente, se miraron de reojo y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, nadie parecía muy convencido por su respuesta pero aun quedaban varias preguntas. La siguiente en pasar fue Trixie Sting, la pelirroja hizo girar la ruleta y cayó en el nombre de **_ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA_**.

-Primero que nada me alegra que te gusten mis Fics-. Dijo Karem sonriendo y saludando a la cámara.- Su pregunta es si Trixie e Eli tienen una relación, ¿Qué responden?

-¿Acaso todas las preguntas serán sobre eso?-. Pregunto una colorada Trixie, Karem se encogió de hombros, pero su sonrisa la delataba.

-Ya lo negamos en la anterior pregunta-. Respondió Eli un tanto incomodo, alargo la mano y comenzó a tomar agua.

Kord fue el siguiente a girar la ruleta, los nombres que ya habían salido habían sido tachados. El mecánico uso un solo dedo para girar la tal ruleta la cual comenzó a girar con demasiada fuerza, luego de unos dos minutos se detuvo en el nombre de **_mariabsanchezm99_**.

-La pregunta es para Kord Zane-. El Troll trago saliva con fuerza esperando lo peor.- ¿Cómo se sintió participar en el juego de BabosaBall?-. El mecánico suspiro tranquilo antes de responder.

-Fue muy emocionante, se había cumplido uno de mis sueños desde que era pequeño. Siempre quise participar en un campeonato profesional y fue el mejor día de mi vida-. Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, el público soltó un "aawww" incluyendo a Karem.

Por último salió Pronto, uso ambas manos para hacer girar la ruleta. Esta vez salió el nombre de **_ania82_**.

-La pregunta otra vez es para Kord Zane, y en realidad son 2 preguntas, atención también es válido mientras vaya en el mismo Review. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Tienes novia?

-Pues tengo unos 18 años y no, estoy completamente soltero señoritas-. El Troll guiño un ojo a la cámara, los demás rieron disimuladamente.

-Muy bien, el último nombre que nos queda es el de **_SakuraWinner.0_**, ella tiene 5 preguntas la primera es para Kord ¿Existen las mujeres Troll o se reproducen por esporas?

-Si existen pero prefieren quedarse en las cavernas, eso me recuerda ¡Hola Mamá!-. Saludo Kord a la cámara.

-La segunda es para toda la banda de Shane ¿Todos son vírgenes?

-Si-. Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó un tanto abochornados.

-Tercera pregunta para Eli Shane ¿Crees que tu padre aun vive y esta simplemente atrapado en algún lugar?

-Pues la verdad nunca lo pensé así, pero la verdad tengo la esperanza de que esta en algún lugar-. Respondió un tanto nostálgico, Trixie le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Karem se seco una pequeña lágrima antes de continuar.

-Esta es para Trixie Sting y esta sí que quiero ver que respondes porque la verdad esta difícil. Entre Eli, Mario, Twist, Billy, C.C o cualquier chico que conozcas de Bajoterra ¿Cuál esta mas guapote?-. Karem sonreía con malicia mientras Trixie se colocaba roja y parpadeaba sorprendida, Eli parecía muy interesado en la respuesta que daría Trix.

-¿E-Es necesario responder a e-eso?-. Pregunto nerviosa mirando de reojo a Eli.

-Sip-. Respondió Karem dejándola sin salida.

-P-Pues… s-seria… E-Eli-. Respondió bajando la mirada avergonzada sin atreverse a mirar a su líder, mientras que Eli sonreía como todo un idiota enamorado sin preocuparse por disimularlo ni tampoco disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Sabía que dirías eso, y la última pregunta es para nuestra querida babosa Infierno Favorita Burpy-. La pequeña babosa lucia sorprendida pero saludo contenta a la cámara.- ¿Cuántos años tiene Burpy?-. La pequeña babosa chillo como respuesta, pero obviamente nadie le entendió.

-Pues no sabría responderte, ha estado con mi padre desde que yo era un niño-. Respondió Eli por Burpy, la pequeña babosa se cruzo de brazos molesta al ver que no le entendían.

-Esas son las 5 preguntas que hicieron los usuarios, las preguntas que hicieron en el primer episodio pero no estaban entre las cinco serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo. Y prepárense porque el próximo capítulo traeré a unos invitados especiales que nos acompañaran hasta el final de este fic que promete ser largo ¡Nos veremos luego en este fic lleno de sorpresas!

El público aplaude mientras todos se despiden agitando los brazos.


	3. Sorpresas no tan Agradables

"_**Sorpresas No tan Agradables"**_

_**Detrás de Cámaras…**_

Mientras la banda de Shane firmaba un par de autógrafos, Karem fue hacia la computadora para revisar las siguientes preguntas que se responderían en el programa, pero cuando reviso los Reviews con las preguntas vio la gran cantidad de comentarios que la gente había dejado. Se levanto un poco pálida y sin poderlo evitar…

-¡AHHHHH!-. Soltó un grito, se comenzó a desmayar y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Kord la atrapo con una de sus enormes manos. Trixie tomo un abanico que estaba cerca y le comenzó a dar un poco de aire.

-¡Karem! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-. Pregunto preocupada, Karem levanto una mano en forma melodramática.

-E-Eran d-demasiadas p-preguntas-. Dijo con dificultad, luego dejo caer la mano y se desmayo completamente.

-Damas y Caballeros estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas, volveremos después de unos mensajes, corten ¡corten!-. Dijo Eli a los camarógrafos. El programa fue a comerciales mientras buscaban como despertar a la animadora.

-Pronto tiene una idea-. El Topoide fue por un vaso de agua con hielo y volvió con la banda.- Quítenle los lentes-. Ordeno, Trix le quito los lentes con cuidado y todos se apartaron un poco.

Pronto se acerco con cuidado y puso el vaso sobre la cara de Karem, todos parecían nerviosos de lo que pasaría. El Topoide dio vuelta el vado y la animadora quedo cubierta del mentón para arriba de agua helada, se levanto rápidamente muy sobresaltada y con frio.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué estoy mojada?! ¡PRONTO!-. Un camarógrafo le tendió una toalla y se seco la cara. Trixie se adelanto y le entrego los lentes.- Muchas gracias Trix.

Karem se coloco los lentes y tomo el micrófono que le tendían, camino hacia el centro del escenario mientras la banda de Shane volvía a sus respectivos asientos, uno de los productores hizo cuenta regresiva con sus dedos para indicar el término de comerciales. 3…2…1…

-Aquí estamos de vuelta en el Matiné de Karem, lamentamos haberles hecho esperar asique comencemos, desde ahora la banda de Shane usara unos botones para hacer girar la ruleta. Además en vez de 5 preguntas responderemos a todas las que podamos y a decir verdad son muchas, asique ¡Comencemos!

Eli presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar, cayó en el nombre de _**Madeline CriXar Hatter**_.

-¡Un saludo especial a Crix!, tiene cuatro preguntas y su primera pregunta es para Eli ¿Cuál de las chicas crees que es mas cool? ¿Trixie o Danna?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Trixie. Es fuerte, atlética, una excelente camarógrafa y gran estratega, además de grandiosa jugando videojuegos-. Respondió con las mejillas "ligeramente" sonrojadas.

-_Ustedes dos son muy obvios_-. Susurro Karem para sí misma.- La siguiente pregunta es para Trix ¿Cual crees que es tu mejor video?-. La pelirroja se lo pensó.

-Los Duelos, esta con la información suficiente para saber cómo recuperar a las babosas, además de que fue muy divertido hacerlo-. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pregunta para Kord ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Nop, hasta ahora no me ha llegado el amor-. Respondió el Troll tranquilamente.

-La siguiente es para nuestra alteza real, Pronto tú vienes de una familia real, ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de Colina Topo?-. Todos tenían curiosidad por saberlo.

-Eso fue hace 8 años, estaba tomando mi descanso después de un día agotador y lleno de deberes reales, entonces Pronto vio que en la salida no había nadie vigilando asique hice rápidamente mis maletas y escape de toda esa vida que no era para mí hasta estar ahora con la banda.

Ahora le tocaba a Trixie girar la ruleta, presionó el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta caer en el nombre de _**vianney A.O**_.

-Nuestra amiga aparece como anónima y su primera pregunta es para Eli Shane ¿que sientes cuando en un duelo no está Trixie cerca de ti? Algo me dice que todos queremos saberlo-. Las palabras de Karem fueron apoyadas por los aplausos del público. El joven Shane se sonrojo.

-Pues obviamente siento preocupación, si no la veo por ningún lado me preocupo mucho, tengo que ser sincero, en un duelo quiero protegerla todo el tiempo-. Confeso mirando de reojo como la pelirroja se sonrojaba con fuerza.

-No puedo evitarlo ¡aawwww!-. Exclamo Karem, respiro profundamente para calmarse.- La segunda pregunta es para Trixie ¿Eli es tu novio?

-Creo que es la tercera vez que preguntan eso-. Dijo Trixie cubriéndose la cara con las manos para que no vieran su pronunciado sonrojo.- No somos novios.

-¿Eli te gusta Trixie?

-¡He dicho mil veces que es mi mejor amiga!-. Respondió harto de que preguntaran eso.

-Ya relájense, pregunta para Eli ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Billy tan cerca de Trixie?-. Eli recordó aquel día y su cara paso a una de molestia.

-Me molesto y quería lanzarle a Burpy en toda la cara, Billy es un idiota-. Respondió molesto, los demás le miraron pícaramente pero el chico les ignoro.

-¿Quién te gusta más Trixie, Dana o Katherine?

-Trixie, ustedes me dijeron que fuera honesto, bueno ahora lo estoy siendo-. Todo el público soltó una exclamación para molestarlo, Eli los ignoro.

-Cuando lucharon contra el monstruo que absorbía la energía ¿Que sentiste cuando el monstruo se llevo a Trixie?

-Sentí que el mundo se caía y que la perdería. Fue horrible-. Dijo con un escalofrió.

-Pregunta para Trixie ¿Por qué le hiciste ojitos a Mario Bravado? ¿Quién te gusta Eli o Mario?

-No le hice ojitos, soy una gran admiradora de su programa. Y creo que esa pregunta no es apropiada-. Dijo sonrojada.

-Tu rostro dice todo Trix. Pregunta para Kord ¿Cuándo volverás a jugar Babosa Ball? Yo también quiero saber para ir comprando la entrada.

-Pues supongo que podría preguntarle a Grendell cuando puede volver a incluirme en un juego. Prometo que les avisare.

-Y por ultimo pregunta para Pronto ¿Por qué siempre cocinas con insectos?

-Porque los Topoides tenemos el paladar más fino que puedan imaginar.

-Sí, "fino"-. Dijo Karem haciendo comillas en el aire.

Luego le toco a Kord girar la ruleta, presiono el botón y la ruleta giro, y giro hasta terminar en el nombre de _**lector2468**_.

-Otro de nuestros lectores anónimos, un saludo desde Chile. Su pregunta es para el líder de la banda ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Trixie?-. Todo el público tenia sonrisas picaras incluso el resto de la banda excepto Trixie y obviamente Eli.

-¿Es enserio? Primero somos mejores amigos, segundo si admitiera que me gustara no lo haría frente a millones de personas ¿Saben?-. El joven Shane se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, sus mejillas seguían rojas y algo le decía que seguirían así el resto del programa.

-Bueno pero no te enojes jajaja-. Karem y Kord se retorcieron de la risa antes de calmarse un rato.

Pronto presiono el botón y la ruleta volvió a girar hasta caer en el nombre de _**elixie XD**_. Eli y Trixie se quedaron mirando el nombre, al parecer sus fans hasta habían mezclado sus nombres como si fueran una parejita, este iba a ser un laaargo programa.

-Su pregunta es para o sorpresa Elías Shane, ¿Por qué ocultas lo que sientes por Trixie?-. Eli se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Yo no oculto nada, somos mejores amigos. ¿Entendieron?

-Esa ni Burpy se la cree-. Dijo Karem con burla, la pequeña babosa asintió dándole la razón.- _**elixie XD**_ tiene otra pregunta y es para Trixie e Eli ¿Por qué si ya se han dado miles de besos siguen siendo amigos? ¿Qué son amigos con derecho?

-¡Eli y yo no nos hemos besado jamás! ¡Eso es solo lo que escriben los fans!-. Exclamo una muy colorada Trixie, estaba tan o más roja que su cabello. Eli no dijo nada solo tomo agua para intentar calmarse.

Eli volvió a presionar el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta terminar en el nombre de _**juanita lopez**_.

-Ella tiene dos preguntas y la primera es para Eli ¿Por qué no le dices a Trixie lo que sientes?

-Otra vez, lo mismo que respondí antes. Somos mejores amigos y si dijera algo así no lo haría en frente de millones de personas-. Respondió a la defensiva.

-Ella tiene otra pregunta para ti Eli. ¿Por qué colocas cara de tonto enamorado y además que cuando te preguntan solo lo evitas?-. El chico Shane volvió a golpearse la frente con la mano.

-Yo no he colocado esa cara-. Dijo indignado.

-¿A no? Rueden video-. Pidió Karem.

Apareció una gran pantalla en medio de la sala y se comenzó a ver una fogata en donde estaba la banda de Shane, cuando Trixie le estaba explicando a Eli quien era la Maestra Invencible este apoyo la cara en las manos y sonrió como idiota enamorado en dirección a Trixie. Luego se muestra cuando la conoció y le pregunto si quería ayudarle a entrenar, puso una sonrisa de enamorado y se le notaba nervioso. Por último sale el video de Eli en el Matiné de Karem sonriendo como idiota cuando Trixie respondió que Eli le parecía más guapo.

-¿Quieres más pruebas?-. Pregunto una burlona Karem. El chico Shane negó con la cabeza completamente sonrojado.

Trixie presiono de nuevo el botón deseando que la siguiente no fuera una pregunta vergonzosa o que tuviera que ver con Eli y ella. La ruleta se detuvo en el nombre de .

-Un saludo a Freddy que hace tiempo no lo veía por aquí, él pregunta si Eli y Trixie son novi….

-¡Que no somos novios!-. Gritaron ambos lanzadores antes de que Karem pudiera terminar la pregunta.

-Ok ok, cielos no es para tanto. También pregunta porque ustedes dos no se dan un beso ahora mismo-. Eli y Trixie se miraron completamente sonrojados y voltearon la mirada avergonzados.- Bueno, por esta vez no los presionare. Pero tiene otra pregunta para Eli, si tuvieras la oportunidad de rescatar a tu padre ¿Qué harías?

-Al fin otra pregunta que no tenga que ver con "eso". La verdad es que si se presentara la oportunidad, lo salvaría, iría a salvarlo a toda costa.

-Aawww. La última pregunta es para Eli y Trixie ¿Cuál es la persona que mas aman en su vida?

-Pues la verdad se pueden querer a varias personas, Kord, Pronto, Eli-. Respondió Trixie para salvarse de la situación, Eli asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

Kord presiono el botón y la rueda cayó en _**JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra**_.

-Su primera pregunta es Eli ¿Te gusta Trixie?, Trixie ¿Te gusta Eli?

-¡¿Por qué nos preguntan eso a cada momento?!-. Preguntaron unos enojados Eli y Trixie.

-Mejor pasemos a la siguiente Trix ¿Qué es lo que más admiras de Eli?

-Pues su valentía, su forma de ser y esa capacidad que tiene para no rendirse aunque la situación sea muy peligrosa-. Respondió sonriendo tímidamente, Eli sonrió de la misma manera un tanto sonrojado.

-Eli ¿Por qué siempre salvas a Trixie primero en toda situación?

-Porque ella será una chica ruda pero tampoco es invencible, por eso no me gusta perderla de vista en un duelo. Quiero protegerla de todo lo que pueda-. Respondió Eli sin dudar. Trix se sonrojo y sonrió un poco.

-Kord ¿Qué harías si no estuvieras en la Banda de Shane?

-Supongo que le habría pedido trabajo a Grendell en Meca del Oeste, o hubiera comenzado a entrenar para convertirme en jugador profesional de Babosa Ball.

-La última es para Pronto. ¿Por qué los Topoides tienen comidas tan extrañas? La verdad yo también quiero saberlo-. Dijo Karem un tanto asqueada.

-Pues los Topoides poseemos un paladar muy fino y un estomago de hierro. Cualquiera se da cuenta de que estas comidas son las más deliciosas de todo Bajoterra. Si quieren puedo cocinar algo aho…

-¡NO!-. Gritaron asustada todas y cada una de las personas del set, incluso las babosas chillaron.

-Mejor continuemos-. Dijo Karem.

Pronto presiono indignado el botón, la ruleta comenzó a girar pasando nombre por nombre hasta caer en _**Sombria.S**_.

-Su pregunta es para el joven Shane…

-¿Joven? Soy mayor que tu-. Dijo Eli burlonamente. Karem le envió una mirada asesina.

-Solo por un año, y ni te creas porque gracias a mi estatura no se nota la diferencia, además soy más joven y ya tengo un programa de televisión. Y para tu información mido 1.70. Un año más y me convertiré en lanzadora-. Dijo Karem con una enorme sonrisa, Trixie levanto la mano y ambas chocaron las palmas.

-Ahí te dejo Eli-. Dijo Kord burlonamente, el chico Shane rodo los ojos.

-Concentrémonos, Eli ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica o tenido novia?

-Pues no, la mayor parte de mi vida me concentraba más en entrenar para convertirme en lanzador.

-Y algo me dice que eso cambio cuando conociste a Trixie-. Todos comenzaron a reír excepto los Tortolitos.

Eli aun sonrojado presiono otra vez el botón, la ruleta comenzó a girar y cayó en el nombre de _**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA**_.

-Ella pregunta ¿Allá de donde vienes tenias alguna novia?

-Creo que eso lo respondí en la pregunta anterior, nunca he tenido novia.

Esta vez fue el turno de Trixie, presiono el botón y la ruleta giro hasta caer en el nombre de _**Romy2001**_.

-Ella tiene dos preguntas para cada uno, primero nuestro Troll favorito ¿Has tenido un amor platónico? De todas las bromas que le hiciste a Pronto ¿Cuál fue tu favorita?

-Pues no he tenido ningún amor platónico en mi vida hasta ahora, y la que más me gusto fue cuando puse una babosa Electroshock en sus palomitas JAJAJA-. Todo el set se comenzó a reír excepto cierto Topoide.

-Las siguientes son para Pronto ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Por qué eres el blanco de todas las bromas?

-Tengo 26 años, escape de colina Topo a los 18 años. Y en cuanto a las bromas pregúntale a este maloliente Troll-. Contesto señalando con el pulgar a Kord.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es muy fácil y divertido hacerle bromas-. Se excuso Kord haciendo reír a todos excepto a Pronto.

-Muy bien, Trixie ¿Por qué nunca te vimos con el cabello suelto? Y ¿Por qué abrazaste a Eli cuando destruyeron el Metro Babosa?

-No me gusta andar con el cabello suelto pues puede resultarme un problema a la hora de un Duelo, y le abrace porque estaba muy contenta de nuestro triunfo, y antes de que empiecen a "sacar conclusiones" somos mejores amigos-. Respondió a la defensiva.

-_Te verías linda_-. Todos voltearon a ver a Eli que parece haber pensado en voz alta, el chico parpadeo y simplemente se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Pasemos a las preguntas de Eli ¿Cómo te sentirías si no hubieras conocido a ningún miembro de la Banda? Y cuando Trixie te hablaba de la Maestra Invencible ¿Por qué la mirabas con cara de quinceañero enamorado? Y ni se te ocurra negarlo o si no hago que muestren el video otra vez-. Amenazo Karem.

-Primero me sentiría muy solo y mal de no haber conocido a ninguno de los miembros, Kord es un gran mecánico y amigo, Pronto quizás no sea buen cocinero…

-¡Oye!

-… Pero es un gran rastreador, y Trixie es una chica maravillosa además de una excelente camarógrafa, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ellos. Y con la otra pregunta supongo que tendré que ser sincero ¿cierto?-. Pregunto intentando que lo dejaran en paz.

-Sinceridad al máximo-. Dijo Karem maliciosamente.

-Pues el fuego de la fogata hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes-. Respondió rápidamente completamente sonrojado.

Kord presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta caer en el nombre de _**pl**_.

-Para nuestro amigo anónimo, no pude entender todas tus preguntas asique responderán solo las que se entendieron-. Explico Karem.- Su pregunta es para Pronto ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

-Pues es obvio, escarabajos bañados en salsa de calamar a la parrilla-. Todos pusieron cara de asco.

Luego de decir su "exquisito" platillo Pronto presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta caer en el nombre de _**Slugterrafan123321**_.

-Pregunta para Trixie ¿Te sentiste celosa cuando Eli le dijo a Kate "recuerda, solo debes distraerlo y...que no te lastime"?

-Por supuesto que no, además Katherine es una buena amiga mía.

-Y para Eli ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque me preocupo por mis amigos.

-Eli ¿Alguna vez has besado una chica? ¿Quién es la más linda? ¿Trixie o Dana?

-Pues no, y si te soy sincero la más linda es Trix-. La pelirroja se sonrojo ante las palabras de su "amigo".

-Trixie ¿Has tenido novio? ¿Cuántos vídeos tienes de Eli?

-Primero no, segundo no son solo videos de Eli, son videos de toda la Banda-. Aclaro Trixie.

-Kord ¿Por qué las mujeres Troll prefieren quedarse en sus cavernas?

-No les gusta mucho salir porque les gusta la seguridad de las cavernas-. Explico sabiamente el Troll.

-Pronto si tu vienes de una familia real... ¿Cómo saliste de allí si tú eras el próximo rey de la montaña topo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Te ha interesado una chica antes?

-Eso ya lo explique antes, también dije que tengo 26 años, y pues una vez me intereso una hermosa Topoide, desgraciadamente hace tiempo que no la veo-. Explico un tanto triste.

-Descuida Pronto, quizás algún día vuelvas a verla-. Intento consolarle Trixie.

Eli volvió a presionar el botón, la ruleta giro hasta caer en el nombre de _**samanthatunder**_.

-Dos preguntas ¿Cuántos años tiene Twist? Y ¿Por qué trabaja para Blakk? Esas la responderé yo, Eli ya lleva un año con la banda y Twist tiene la misma edad que Eli asique tiene 16 años y trabaja para el Dr. Blakk pues quiere vengarse de los Shane porque quedo huérfano por Will Shane.

-Tú sí que estas bien informada-. Dijo Kord sorprendido. Karem asintió sonriendo.

Trixie presiono el botón y la ruleta cayó en el nombre de _**Bartz Linx**_.

-Otro amigo anónimo. Su primera pregunta es para Trixie ¿Por qué tu hermano no aparece?

-Todavía es muy joven y le convencí de que por ahora se quedara en casa con nuestra madre.

-Su segunda pregunta es para Eli ¿Qué sucedería si hay un enemigo más fuerte que Blakk?

-Luchare hasta el final para proteger a Bajoterra-. Respondió con decisión.

-Tu tercera pregunta creo que no deberíamos hacerla porque este programa es transmitido a Bajoterra, ellos no saben de "ese lugar". Asique su última pregunta es para Kord Zane ¿Qué harías si no hubieras conocido a Eli?

-Eso ya lo dije antes, le pediría trabajo a Grendell o entrenaría para ser jugador profesional de Babosa Ball.

Kord luego de responder presiono el botón y la ruleta cayó en el nombre de _**E.C Herbert**_.

-Su primera pregunta es para Eli y Trixie. Si pudieran revivir a uno de estos dos personajes ¿Cuál sería? Will Shane o la Maestra Invencible.

-Está un poco difícil, pero creo que ojala pudiéramos revivir a ambos, ambos serian de gran ayuda para mantener la paz de Bajoterra-. Dijo Trixie, Eli asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Segunda pregunta, Trixie ¿Cómo reaccionarias si Eli rejuveneciera y tuviera 5 años?

-Pues trataría de buscar la cura y a la vez me la pasaría grabándole para subirlo a BabosaNet, se vería tan tierno-. El chico Shane se sonrojo notablemente y sonrió tímidamente.

-Por ultimo para toda la Banda ¿Cómo creen que será su futuro individualmente?

-Tal vez vuelva a Colina Topo y cambiar un poco el sistema que tenemos, los Topoides necesitan un líder que los guie con sabiduría-. Respondió Pronto.

-Yo quizá esté jugando con los profesionales de Babosa Ball, o como el mejor mecánico de Bajoterra, después de Garfio Rojo claro-. Respondió Kord con una sonrisa.

-Me veo grabando una película sobre acción, y otra sobre la vida de la Banda-. Respondió Trixie.

-Yo seguiré como siempre los pasos de mi padre y quizás me haga de actor en las películas de Trix-. Todos rieron con esa respuesta.

Pronto hizo girar la ruleta la cual cayó en el nombre de _**trixlaura**_.

-Primera pregunta para Pronto ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eras el rey de Colina Topo?

-Porque quizás me hicieran volver para "conocer mi reino" y ya dije que quería escapar de esa vida.

-Kord ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Ya respondí que no me ha llegado el amor hasta ahora.

-Por último, Eli y Trixie ¿Algún día tendrán una relación?

-¡Ya me canse! ¡Quizás! ¡¿Ok?! ¡Quizás!-. Exploto Eli, Trixie se sonrojo fuertemente y mejor no dijo nada.

Eli volvió a hacer girar la ruleta y esta vez se detuvo en el nombre de _**autor fan n1**_.

-Un saludo a este lector anónimo, su primera pregunta es ¿Cómo reproducen las babosas? ¿Son vivíparas u ovíparas? ¿Hermafroditas o tienen géneros diferenciados?

-Son ovíparas y tienen géneros diferenciados-. Respondió Trixie sabiendo del tema.

-Luego pregunta ¿Burpy es macho o Hembra? ¿Cómo se nota la diferencia?

-Burpy es macho y en cuanto a cómo se nota la diferencia, pues supongo que en la actitud de las babosas-. Respondió Eli acariciando a Burpy en la cabeza.

-Pregunta para nuestra querida Infierno ¿Tienes alguna babosa "especial"? Sabes a lo que me refiero-. La pequeña babosa se sonrojo por la pregunta pero negó con la cabeza.- Entonces vamos con la pregunta para Pronto, su majestad ¿Cree que algún día tenga novia? Porque ella no-. Karem rio un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí, algún día-. Respondió indignado el Topoide.

-Pregunta para el Troll de las Cavernas ¿Qué tan seguido le haces bromas a Pronto?

-Pues una veces por día Jajaja-. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Pregunta para los tortolitos, habrán evitado las demás preguntas pero de esta no se salvan ¿Se imaginan un futuro juntos? Y NO como amigos-. Dijo Karem sonriendo maliciosamente. Ambos se sonrojaron pero debían ser sinceros.

-Yo si me lo imagino-. Dijo Eli desviando rápidamente la mirada.

-Y-Yo también-. Apoyo Trixie sonrojándose.

-¡Lo sabia! Y solo nos queda el nombre de _**nightmare spirit zero**_, un amigo mío que decidió viajar a conocer Bajoterra. Su primera pregunta es para Eli ¿Si pudieras decirle algo a tu padre, donde quiera que este, que le dirías?

-Que lo extraño mucho y que estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para proteger a Bajoterra, justo como se lo prometí-. Dijo Eli sonriendo tristemente.

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso Eli-. Le consoló Kord.

-Vamos con la siguiente pregunta antes de que me ponga a llorar, Trixie ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho?-. La pelirroja rio un poco.

-Cuando era pequeña intente subirme a una meca, pero por accidente encendí el piloto automático y termine cayendo a una piscina de un vecino, desde entonces mi mama me obligaba a ponerme caso aunque fuera un paseo tranquilo-. Relato haciendo reír a todos.

-Kord ¿Alguna vez te has metido en una pelea de bar?

-Nop, seré grande e inspirare miedo pero jamás me meto en peleas de ese tipo.

-Pronto ¿Alguna vez te han sacado a rastras de un lugar?

-A rastras nunca, a patadas un par de veces, pero nunca a rastras-. Contesto como si pudiera salvar el orgullo que le quedaba.

-Esas fueron las preguntas de este episodio, esperamos con ansias las siguientes preguntas y les pido por favor que no sean tantas. Y una última sorpresa antes de continuar. ¡INVITADOS SORPRESA! Y ellos han visto y escuchado cada parte del programa.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Gritaron todos los miembros de la banda siendo opacados por los gritos del público.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es malo! ¡Nadie lo quiere! ¡Con ustedes…EL DIABLOS NACHOS!-. Diablos entro por una puerta mientras el público le abucheaba, pero él sonreía más con cada abucheo.

-Gracias por la invitación-. Dijo sentándose al lado de Pronto, el Topoide se alejo un tanto asustado.

-No es nada Nachos, un placer tenerte aquí-. Dijo Karem sonriendo.

-¿Nachos es el único invitado?-. Pregunto Eli mirándolo de reojo.

-Nop, ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Es de los malos! ¡Es rubio! ¡Habrá traicionado y busca venganza, pero eso no le quita lo guapo!-. Decía Karem con los ojos soñadores, todos le miraron con una ceja alzada, la animadora se sonrojo y tosió un poco.- ¡Con ustedes Twist!

Todas las mujeres del publico comenzaron a gritar emocionadas cuando el rubio apareció en la puerta sonriendo, camino hasta sentarse al lado de Eli.

-Twist-. Dijo Eli un tanto molesto.

-Eli-. Respondió de igual forma.

-Me sorprende que no hayan gritado así por Eli-. Comento Kord para salir del momento incomodo.

-¡Es que Eli es de Trixie!-. Gritaron las chicas del público incluyendo a Karem haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-Me sorprende que invitaran a un traidor como Twist-. Eli lucia muy molesto.

-Y a mí que el "honesto Shane" no pueda admitir que le gusta una chica-. Rebatió el rubio.

-¿Quieres pelar Twist?-. Pregunto enojado el chico Shane levantándose del asiento.

-C-Chicos por favor, no dentro de mi set-. Pidió Karem nerviosa.

-¡Duelo!-. Con esas palabras ambos lanzadores comenzaron a disparar se babosas.

El público corrió asustado mientras los demás intentaban detener a los lanzadores sin salir lastimados. Karem se escondió detrás de su asiento en el suelo, pidió que una cámara la enfocara.

-Queridos espectadores estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas, otra vez, les pedimos que no nos pierdan de sintonía y repito por favor no tantas preguntas la próxima vez. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo con más sorpresas y desafíos para nuestros "queridos" invitados, después de esto los pienso hacer sufrir a lo grande-. Se escucho una explosión cera de Karem.- ¡Oigan, nada de Demoledoras en mi set!


	4. Dulce, Dulce Vendetta

"_**Dulce, Dulce Vendetta"**_

Luego de una "Demoledora bienvenida" a los invitados especiales todo estaba normal, por suerte el set sobrevivió y solo se reconstruyeron un par de cosas. Karem estaba en el medio del escenario esperando a que le anunciaran el comienzo, la banda mas los invitados estaban tranquilos solo que ahora no tenían sus babosas ni sus lanzadoras. El programa comenzó.

-Estamos devuelta luego de un explosivo encuentro, como verán la banda no tiene sus lanzadoras ni babosas y creo que es obvia la razón-. Dijo mandándoles una mirada asesina, todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.- Por suerte tenía asegurado el lugar y le mando un gran saludo y un enorme gracias a Grendell y su equipo que ayudo en la reconstrucción. Y también para Kord el cual ayudo también. Pero la pagaran caro, le pedí a los lectores que mandaran sus retos para ustedes y les advierto que tendrán que hacerlos OBLIGATORIAMENTE. Pero antes unas cuantas sorpresas.

Karem se poso al lado de una manta la cual se movía, la saco revelando un pequeño escenario para las babosas de la banda y las babosas de los invitados. Estaban en el mismo orden que los asientos de la banda y los invitados, todos los arsenales tenían unos cartelitos con el nombre de su dueño incluyendo a las babosas de Nachos.

Algunas babosas del arsenal de Eli y Trixie tenían cartelitos en donde habían escrito _"Elixie 3"_. Ambos se sonrojaron y se golpearon la frente al ver los cartelitos, ahora hasta sus babosas molestaban con eso.

-¿No son tiernas?-. Dijo Karem mirando a las babosas.- Y antes de comenzar con las nuevas preguntas y retos les diré algo, me di cuenta de que gracias a tantas preguntas no puedo hacer esto sola asique invite a alguien especial para que me ayudara. ¡Damas y Caballeros, Trolls y Topoides! Y Nachos… ¡Con ustedes…CriXar!

El nombre se le hacía conocido a la Banda y supieron porque en cuanto vieron a una chica de unos 15 años entrando por el escenario, era la misma que los había entrevistado hacia unas semanas. La chica lucia muy emocionada y llego hasta donde estaba Karem, ambas se dieron un abrazo de saludo y se sentaron en las sillas.

-Gracias por venir Crix.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme Ka, al principio no entendía porque necesitabas ayuda pero luego de ver lo que paso en tu set no dude en decir que si-. Dijo CriXar riendo.

-Ya nos hemos disculpado un montón de veces Karem-. Replico Eli.

-Déjame decirte algo que todos deberían saber de mi, soy una persona muuuuy vengativa-. Dijo sonriendo tétricamente provocando un escalofrió de los presentes excepto de Crix.

Mo, la babosa Enigma de Eli, se quedo mirando curiosa a la nueva co-animadora desde que llego, salto del mini escenario antes de que sus compañeras pudieran detenerla y fue hacia la silla de CriXar saltando hasta sus piernas, la chica vio que su babosa favorita estaba sentadita en sus piernas mirándola y la tomo en sus manos. Mo salto a su hombro y restregó su cabecita en su mejilla.

-Parece que le agradas-. Comento Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Puede quedarse conmigo? Porfa-. Pidió Crix mirando a Eli mientras ponía ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-Está bien, después de todo a Mo le gusta conocer personas nuevas-. Respondió el joven Shane con una sonrisa, CriXar sonrió contenta acariciando a la Enigma quien chillo contenta.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a una pausa comercial antes de continuar con la tortura…quiero decir "entrevista" a nuestros "queridos" invitados-. Dijo Karem con una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

Detrás de cámaras se escucho que uno de los Productores gritaba corte, la banda de Shane se levanto mientras CriXar se acercaba para saludar, Nachos se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos para comer algo y Twist estaba por seguirlo hasta que sintió un apretón ligero pero firme en su muñeca izquierda. El rubio se volteo sorprendido de ver a Karem allí.

-Ah no, tú vienes conmigo-. Dijo ella tirándolo hacia un rincón en donde nadie escucharía.

Twist se sorprendió de la fuerza que poseía Karem para arrastrarlo tan fuerte, cuando se apartaron lo suficiente la chica se aseguro de que nadie pudiera escucharlos y con su dedo índice golpeo "ligeramente" el pecho del rubio.

-Necesito TU ayuda Twist-. Dijo Karem cruzándose de brazos, el rubio le imito.

-¿A si? ¿Y para qué? Si se puede saber.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a su oído para contarle su plan, con cada palabra Twist sonreía cada vez mas maliciosamente, en cuanto Karem termino de explicar el plan se separo.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-. Pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Acepto-. Respondió el rubio sin dudar, Karem sonrió malignamente y comenzó a caminar devuelta al escenario pero Twist la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.- Supongo que ya no hay rencor por lo de tu set ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

-JAJAJA Ni creas que te vas a salvar Twisty-. Dijo Karem dándole dos golpecitos suaves en la mejilla para luego regresar al escenario. El rubio trago duro, al parecer también estaría en GRAVES problemas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-. Pregunto Crix cuando Karem se sentó a su lado.

-Acepto el plan, pero no se salvara de mi _Vendetta_-. Dijo Karem sonriendo tétricamente. El programa volvió a dar inicio.- Muy bien damas y caballeros, Crix y yo haremos una pregunta o reto cada una. Muy bien ¡Vamos a girar nuestra ruleta favorita!

Eli presiono el botón esperando que la primera pregunta o reto no estuviera dirigido a él y a Trix, la ruleta cayó en el nombre de _**Elixie Fan**_. ¿Enserio? ¿Más fans con ese nombre? Esto no terminaría bien.

-Empezara CriXar por ser nuestra nueva co-animadora-. Dijo Karem con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ka, primero que nada adoro los retos que ha propuesto _**Elixie Fan**_, su primer reto es para Trixie e Eli, tienen que bailar SALSA juntos-. Anuncio Crix sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Les advierto que si no lo hacen los obligare a ponerse la ropa que se usa en este tipo de baile-. Advirtió Karem levantando el puño.

Los "tortolitos" tragaron saliva y se levantaron para ir al centro del escenario, comenzó a sonar la música en los altavoces **(Atención Lectores, les recomiendo poner la canción "Oye, ¡mi cuerpo pide Salsa!" XD)**. Eli y Trixie se colocaron en posición sonrojándose enseguida y comenzaron a moverse según el ritmo de la canción, al final Trixie se tropezó e Eli alcanzo a agarrarla de la cintura pero quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Se sonrojaron mientras el público aplaudía, volvieron a sus asientos mientras todos los demás sonreían pícaramente.

-Bueno, ¡Eso fue genial!-. Dijo Crix sonriendo.

-Muy bien, hora del segundo reto el cual es para Kord. Pronto ¿podrás hacer toda una cena "especial"…?-. Antes de que Karem pudiera continuar el Topoide ya tenía una mesa llena de sus "exquisitos" platillos.

-Listo y puse las mejores recetas que me enseño mi querida abuela Topoide, además de mi famosa pizza de escorpiones fritos-. Algunas personas del público comenzaron a vomitar mientras otras trataban de aguantarse las ganas.

-Bien hecho Pronto, querido Kord _Bon appétit_-. El Troll abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Deben estar bromeando, ni loco pienso comerme todo eso.

-O haces eso o muestro videos de cuando era bebe-. Amenazo Karem sonriendo.

-¡¿De dónde los sacaste?!-. Pregunto Kord un tanto asustado.

-Una pequeña ayuda de tu querida madre, vamos empieza a comer.

El Troll se acerco a la mesa y se tapo la nariz al sentir el asqueroso aroma, respiro un poco para darse valor y comenzó a comer rápido para poder terminar y no tener que sufrir. Cuando termino de comerse toda la comida levanto los brazos en señal de victoria, pero luego se tapo la boca con unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Alguien le paso un basurero y se fue detrás de cámaras a vomitar, luego de un rato volvió aun un tanto verde.

-Y vamos con el siguiente reto, es para Twist y algo me dice que Karem va a disfrutarlo. Tienes que decirle cosas muy, pero muy buenas a Eli y luego darle un gran abrazo-. Dijo CriXar riendo disimuladamente.

-JAJAJA-. Reía Karem al escuchar el reto.

-¡NI CREAN QUE LO HARE!-. Grito el rubio muy enojado.

Entonces se escucho el sonido de dos lanzadoras al ser cargadas, se sorprendió de que Karem y Crix tuvieran lanzadoras cargadas con una Babosa Flatulorinka y otra con una babosa Jabonosa. Crix usaba una lanzadora normal de color rojo con mezclas de color rojo más oscuro, mientras que Karem usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra con detalles en blanco.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que quieras quedarte encerrado dentro de una babosa Jabonosa con una Flatulorinka lanzando gases por todos lados ¿Cierto Gassy?-. Pregunto Karem a su babosa, la pequeña asintió sonriendo.

-E-Esta bien-. El rubio suspiro.- Eli, eres un gran líder. Te preocupas por la seguridad de tu equipo, eres un buen lanzador y estratega-. A Twist le costó mucho decir todas esas cosas y ahora venia lo más difícil.

Ambos chicos parecían rehusados a abrazarse, pero ambas animadoras apuntaban firmemente con sus lanzadoras dejándolos sin salida, se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño abrazo, se separaron rápidamente poniendo caras de asco volviendo a sus asientos. Ambas animadoras guardaron sus lanzadoras y se volvieron a sentar.

-Y me dijo que el reto para Pronto podía hacerle lo que YO quisiera, pero como Pronto no disparo babosas dentro del set y más bien se escondió no le hare nada-. Dijo Karem con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Yo no me escondí, estaba…ah… planeando una estrategia-. Reclamo el Topoide.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te haga un reto?-. Pregunto Karem sonriendo espeluznantemente. Pronto negó con la cabeza asustado.- Eso creí.

Trixie presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a dar vueltas hasta caer en el nombre de _**JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra**_.

-Un saludo especial a Jen, su pregunta es para Eli ¿Por qué te molesta que pregunten sobre la relación "amistosa" que tienes con Trixie?-. Pregunto Karem.

-Porque he dicho un montón de veces que somos mejores amigos y todos insisten en algo más-. Las babosas rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de Eli.

-La siguiente es para Trix ¿Cuántos años tienes y quiénes son tus padres?-. Pregunto CriXar.

-Estoy por cumplir los 16 años y mis padres son Sebastián Sting, que en paz descanse, y mi madre Elizabeth Sting, le mando saludos a ella y a mi hermano-. Dijo Trixie sonriendo.

Kord presiono el botón y la ruleta volvió a girar, termino en el nombre de _**samanthatunder**_.

-Ella solo tiene una pregunta y es para Twist ¿Tienes novia?-. Pregunto Karem.

-No-. Respondió el rubio simplemente.

Pronto apretó el botón y la ruleta cayó en el nombre de _**mariabsanchezm99**_.

-Son 5 preguntas, la primera es para Twist ¿Por qué sigues a Blakk?-. Pregunto Crix.

-Por venganza contra los Shane.

-La segunda dice ¿Joules es niño o niña?-. Pregunto Karem.

-Es niño-. Respondió Eli mientras la babosa Electroshock saludaba desde el escenario con un cartelito que decía _**"Eli"**_.

-La siguiente es para Pronto ¿Has tenido un rival?-. Pregunto Crix.

-Rivales jamás, pero si he tenido ARCHI-ENE-MIGOS-. Dijo de forma dramática entrecerrando los ojos, los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Esta es para Nachos ¿De dónde vienes?-. **(Recuerden que Crix y yo preguntaremos una cada una, asique dejare de poner quien pregunto)**.

-Vengo desde las profundidades más oscuras de Bajoterra, más allá de las Cavernas Profundas-. Respondió con la voz siniestra.

-La última es para Eli y Trixie ¿Por qué no admiten que se gustan?

-Si se dan cuenta, estamos transmitiendo a millones de personas, así que no creo que sea el mejor lugar para admitir algo-. Respondió Trixie un tanto sonrojada.

Twist presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar hasta terminar en el nombre de .

-Su primera pregunta va para Kord ¿Por qué cuando preguntaron si tenias un amor platónico dijiste: "No, no tengo _hasta ahora_"?-. Pregunto Karem.

-Porque hasta el día de hoy no me ha llegado el amor.

-Siguiente es un reto y es de mis favoritos. Trixie, Eli tendrán que darse un beso OBLIGATORIAMENTE-. Dijo CriXar siendo ovacionada por el público.

-¡Beso, beso, beso!-. Gritaba el público, los demás invitados y las babosas.

-¡Deben estar bromeando!-. Dijeron al unisonó los tortolitos.

-Y a petición de una lectora que se nombrara más adelante pidió que se escuchara la canción _**Amigos con Derecho**_ de _**Nene Malo**_-. Agrego Karem riendo mientras en los altavoces comenzaba a sonar la canción.

Ambos lanzadores no podían hacer nada asique se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron frente a frente, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro. Al final Trixie decidió terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, tomo el rostro de Eli entre sus manos ante la sorprendida mirada de él y le dio un rápido besito en los labios que no duro más de 1 segundo. Volvieron a sentarse mientras la canción dejaba de sonar, el chico Shane aun parpadeaba sorprendido, Karem y CriXar sonreían burlonamente.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?-. Pregunto una nerviosa y sonrojada pelirroja.

-Decía un beso obligatoriamente, pero no especificaba donde podía ser-. Dijeron al unisonó mientras reían, Trixie se sonrojo aun mas y desvió la mirada, mientras que Eli aun no reaccionaba.

-La cuarta pregunta es para Eli ¿Eli?-. Pregunto Karem al ver que el lanzador no reaccionaba.

-Yo me encargo-. Dijo Kord, se acerco a Eli y se puso a su altura.- ¡ELI!-. Gracias al enorme grito logro despertar al chico Shane.

-Bueno sigamos, Eli, si te bates a Duelo con Trixie ¿Serias su rival intentarías detenerla o le lanzarías babosas inofensivas o de ataques fuertes?-. Volvió a preguntar Karem.

-Me detendría enseguida, no me gusta batirme a Duelo con ella-. Respondió enseguida.

Nachos presiono el botón y la ruleta comenzó a girar cayendo en el nombre de _**CriXar Betta**_. Todos excepto Karem miraron extrañados a la co-animadora.

-Mande mi pregunta antes de que Karem me preguntara si quería ser co-animadora y justo me toca hacerla a mí. Es para Eli ¿Crees que eres valiente?-. Pregunto Crix cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto-. Presumió el Shane, Twist rodo los ojos.

-Entonces te reto a darle un beso EN LOS LABIOS a Trixie-. Eli abrió sus ojos como platos mientras que Twist y Karem se partían de la risa, ambos chocaron las palmas mientras Eli seguía con la misma expresión.

El chico Shane respiro profundamente y miro a Trixie a su lado quien seguía muy roja, con su mano la tomo del mentón, cerró los ojos fuertemente y le dio un beso de 3 segundos. El público, las babosas y los demás invitados parecían muy emocionados y burlones ante la situación.

Eli volvió a presionar el botón mientras la ruleta comenzaba a girar, termino en el nombre de _**F**_.

-Una amiga anónima. Su primera pregunta es para Twist. Ya sabemos que Eli está super híper mega ultra mega loco por Trixie…

-¡Oye!

-…pero: ¿A vos te gusta alguna chica? ¿Quién?-. Pregunto Karem tomando un poco de agua.

-Pues hasta ahora no me ha gustado ninguna chica-. Respondió tranquilamente también tomando un poco de agua.

-La siguiente es para Diablos Nachos ¿Desde hace cuanto que trabajas para Blakk?-. Pregunto CriXar.

-Creo que ya son uno años-. Respondió luego de pensarlo.

-La siguiente es para Eli, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Will Shane desapareció? ¿Qué edad tenías?

-Ya han pasado 3 años, yo tenía 13 años cuando Burpy me dijo lo de mi padre-. Respondió recordando.

-Esta es para Karem ¿Cuál es tu serie favorita aparte de Bajoterra? Si combinaras Bajoterra con alguna otra serie ¿Con cuál sería?-. Pregunto CriXar mirando a su compañera.

-Pues nada se compara a Bajoterra, pero mi otra serie favorita seria Las Tortugas Ninja versión 2012. Y si emparejara Bajoterra con alguna otra… Bueno esta difícil, pero creo que con Hora de Aventura, me encantaría saber que pasaría-. Dijo Karem riendo.- Y tiene una última pregunta y es para toda la banda, es algo que todos queremos saber ¿Creen poder aceptar nuevos miembros luego de la traición de Twist?

-Seria un poco difícil, además algo me dice que Eli hará que Trix lo grabara con su cámara para saber si no es otra de las ilusiones de Twist-. Respondió Kord mientras el resto de la banda asentía, el rubio rodo los ojos ante lo último que dijo.

-Ella tiene un reto para todos, que intentemos adivinar su nombre el cual inicia con una "F". Yo digo que es Francisca-. Dijo CriXar.

-Yo digo que es Fernanda-. Respondió Karem.

-Feliciana-. Dijo Pronto.

-Fátima-. Dijo Kord.

-Fabiola-. Dijo Eli

-Francis-. Dijo Trixie.

-Fruna-. Dijo Diablos Nachos.

-Felisa-. Dijo Twist.

Trixie apretó el botón y la ruleta giro hasta detenerse en _**Elixie XD**_.

-Su primera pregunta es para Twist ¿Podrías estar siquiera un poquito enamorado de Trixie?-. Pregunto Karem, y con los labios le dijo que todavía no era hora del plan.

-No, no soy mucho de pelirrojas, sin ofender-. Respondió Twist mirando a Trixie, la pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la mano señalando que no se preocupara.

-Y su última pregunta es para Eli ¿Cómo reaccionarias si Trixie fuera novia de Twist?-. Pregunto CriXar.

-…-. Eli parecía haberse quedado estático, no reaccionaba con nada. Al parecer estaba imaginándose la situación.

-Al parecer esta "demostrando" su reacción-. Dijo Nachos riendo un tanto burlonamente.

Kord volvió a presionar el dichoso botón y la ruleta dejo de moverse en el nombre de _**1**_.

-Otro lector anónimo, su única pregunta es para Diablos Nachos ¿Por qué nunca te hemos visto sonreír?-. Pregunto Karem.

-Si sonrió, solo que más aterradoramente-. Respondió dando una sonrisa tétrica.

Pronto presiono el botón y la ruleta se detuvo en el nombre de _**Romy2001**_.

-Ella es quien nos dijo el nombre de la canción, un saludo-. Dijo CriXar sonriendo.- Ella tiene dos retos y el primero es para Eli, ella te reta a cantar Rap.

-Y como hasta ahora ya han pasado por muchas cosas voy a dejar que cantes dos versos de cualquier canción-. Dijo Karem con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien-. Un camarógrafo le tendió un micrófono y comenzó a cantar el verso de una canción de Porta:

_**Son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda,  
están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una.  
Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque las dos saben,  
que es mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad lo que les une.**_

_**Y se puede ver a kilómetros si te fijas,  
la vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija,  
y yo llegue hasta a ti sin ni siquiera buscarte,  
solo con conocerme a mi podía retratarte.**_

Todo el público primero se impresiono, todo el set incluyendo a las babosas y los invitados. Luego todo el mundo (excepto Twist y Nachos) estallaron en aplausos, Eli se sonrojo y se fue a sentar.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble Eli!-. Alabo Karem, Twist bufo desviando la mirada murmurando _"Suerte de Principiante"_ como si estuviera celoso.- Y ella tiene un último reto, Eli tienes que darle un beso OBLIGATORIO a Trixie.

-Me repites el reto-. Pidió Eli.

-Tienes que darle un beso OBLIGATORIO a Trixie-. Repitió la animadora enarcando una ceja.

-Bien-. Eli se levanto y ante la sorpresa de todos le beso la frente a Trixie, luego volvió a su asiento.- No especificaron en donde-. Se defendió.

-Al parecer comenzaron a prestar atención-. Comento CriXar mientras Karem soltaba un bufido.

Twist apretó el botón mientras la ruleta comenzaba a girar, luego se detuvo en _**trixlaura**_.

-Es una pregunta para toda la banda y esperamos que digan que no ¿Creen que llegue el día en que la banda se separe?-. Pregunto CriXar un tanto preocupada.

-Jamás, siempre seremos la gran familia que somos ahora-. Respondió Eli con una sonrisa siendo correspondido por el resto de la banda.

Diablos Nachos presiono el botón y la ruleta giro hasta terminar en el nombre de _**Guest**_.

-Su primera pregunta es para Twist ¿Es que jamás te has arrepentido de nada?-. Pregunto Karem.

El rubio abrió los ojos y recordó lo que paso con la Maestra Invencible, no sabía que responder y abría la boca pero no salía ninguna palabra. Todo el set se lleno de un sepulcral silencio a la espera de su respuesta, estaba a punto de negarlo cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Twist, es mejor ser honesto con uno mismo-. Aconsejo Karem con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, el rubio suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-Me arrepiento de lo que sucedió con la Maestra Invencible, yo… no creí que sucedería lo que sucedió-. Respondió tristemente, al parecer sí que estaba arrepentido.

-Uno siempre comete errores Twist, solo hay que saber corregirlos-. Dijo Crix sonriendo para apoyarle un poco.- Mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta y es para nuestro Troll favorito, entre comerte el plato más extraño de Pronto o evitar hacerle bromas por un mes ¿Qué elegirías?

-Prefiero comerme su platillo más extraño, es mejor a no hacerle bromas por toda esa cantidad de tiempo ¿Cómo sobreviviría?-. Respondió pensando en todo un mes sin bromas, que horror. Mientras que el Topoide solo rodaba los ojos molesto.

-Y su siguiente pregunta es para Eli y Trixie ¿Por qué no admiten que están enamorados?-. Pregunto Karem sonriendo burlonamente, estaba disfrutando mucho de su _Vendetta_.

-Por última vez, ¡SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS!-. Gritaron ambos tortolitos ya hartos de la situación.

Eli volvió a presionar el botón y la ruleta termino en el nombre de _**FINN INUZUKA**_.

-Tiene un solo reto y es para Twist, tienes que besar a Trixie en los labios OBLIGATORIO si no lo haces tendrás que besar a Pronto también OBLIGATORIO-. Dijo CriXar intentando aguantarse la risa ante la cara de Eli.

-¡MUAJAJAJA!-. Rio Karem siniestramente, todos le miraron con una ceja alzada excepto Crix e Eli quien aun no reaccionaba (otra vez).

-¿E-Es una b-broma c-cierto?-. Pregunto Eli comenzando a colocarse pálido.

-No-. Dijeron las animadoras al mismo tiempo. Karem le hizo una seña a Twist, hora de comenzar con el plan.

-T-Twist, s-supongo que dirás que no ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto Eli cada vez más pálido.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-. Dijo Twist levantándose hasta llegar a la pobre Trixie quien estaba más pálida de lo común.

Eli sabía que no podía hacer nada y lo único que podía hacer era tragarse todos sus celos, además sabia que Twist se estaba tardando solo para hacerlo enojar. Mientras que las animadoras trataban de aguantarse la risa, las cámaras grababan en un ángulo perfecto para _hacer parecer_ que se iban a besar, pero Karem ya le había explicado el plan a Twist por lo que el rubio solo beso la mejilla de Trixie para hacer parecer que la beso. Eli estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia hasta que CriXar le explico la situación lo que lo dejo más tranquilo.

-Continuemos-. Anuncio Crix.

Trixie se tranquilizo al saber que todo fue plan de la venganza de Karem, presiono el botón y la ruleta giro hasta el nombre de _**DarkGirl1999**_.

-Ella tiene dos preguntas y son para ti Trix-. Dijo Karem.- La primera dice ¿Qué harías si Eli se uniera a Blakk?

-Pues… Whou… tendría que tomar más enserio mi deber y detenerlo o hacer que recapacite.

-Y su última pregunta es ¿Qué harías si Eli decide irse de Bajoterra?-. Pregunto CriXar.

-Debería aceptar su decisión, si es lo que él desea-. Respondió un tanto triste, Eli le sonrió sabiendo que jamás la dejaría lo que la puso más feliz.

Kord tomo el botón y lo presiono, la ruleta giro hasta terminar en el nombre de _**Nat**_.

-Su pregunta es para el chico Shane ¿Cuál de las siguientes chicas te parece que podría ser tu novia? Trixie, Danna o Katherine-. Pregunto Karem.

-Supongo que la respuesta es obvia, Trixie-. Respondió tranquilamente, ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

-Bueno esas fueron todas las preguntas que tenemos por hoy, les avisamos que los invitados especiales solo estarán por un capitulo cada uno, pero Karem tiene otra sorpresa ¿Cierto Ka?

-Así es Crix, estoy llena de sorpresas. Adelante chicos-. Mando Karem.

Apareció Grendell y otro de sus trabajadores, levantaron una enorme manta revelando un gran escenario y en la punta había un cartel que decía _**"Invitados Especiales"**_. Era grande lo que quería decir que habría muchos invitados especiales más.

-Le pedí a Grendell si podía construir algo así y estoy muy contenta con el resultado, gracias Gren-. Dijo Karem estirando el puño.

-No es nada Karem-. Dijo Grendell chocando el puño, luego de retiro con su trabajador.

-Y les devolveremos las babosas-. Anuncio CriXar mientras las pequeñas babosas de solo los invitados especiales volvían a sus tubos.

Twist vio que en una mesa estaba su lanzadora asique fue a tomarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una red de telaraña cubrió su Lanzadora alejándola de él. Volteo a ver sorprendido y enojado a quien lo haya hecho, pero quito la cara de enojado cuando vio que Karem había usado su lanzadora de muñeca para quitarle la suya, la animadora se acerco a Twist.

-Les devolvemos las babosas pero ni pienses que voy a devolverles las lanzadoras con lo que paso la ultima vez-. Dijo Karem burlona. Twist decidió probar algo.

-¿No puedes hacer una excepción?-. Pregunto poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-Aawww-. Dijo Karem enternecida.- No. Tengo dos hermanas menores, ni creas que caeré en ese viejo truco-. Dijo burlonamente dándole dos palmaditas en la mejilla y luego volvió al escenario.

Twist lanzo un pequeño bufido y la vio irse, luego se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el escenario de los invitados en donde ya estaba Nachos sentado bebiendo una limonada, una mesera vino y le entrego un paquete de Nachos a Nachos **(XD)**.

-Y como CriXar es nuestra nueva co-animadora, ella presentara a los nuevos invitados.

-Gracias Ka, ¡Damas y Caballeros con ustedes…Mario Bravado, el Rey de las Lanzadoras y Gerard Stocker!-. Anuncio CriXar mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Mo.

La gente aplaudió emocionada **(Les recuerdo que Gerard Stocker es el cazador de babosas que apareció en el episodio de la babosa Enigma)**. Primero entraron Mario y el Rey guiñándole el ojo a sus fanáticas las cuales se desmayaron de la emoción, detrás de ellos venia Stocker serio como siempre. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras sus babosas saltaban de sus tubos hacia los escenarios con cartelitos de sus dueños.

-Gracias por venir chicos, les pediré que entreguen sus lanzadoras por favor-. Pidió Karem estirando la mano, cada lanzador entrego su lanzadora.- Gracias y bienvenidos.

-Les agradecemos la invitación señoritas-. Dijo Mario besando la mano de las animadoras, ambas se sonrojaron y se fueron a sentar mientras Twist y los demás invitados bufaban ante la actitud típica de Bravado.

-Nos vemos la próxima con las nuevas preguntas para los nuevos invitados, ¡Adiós!-. Se despidieron ambas animadoras, Mo se subió a la cabeza de Crix y se despidió con su manito.


End file.
